


Rush [3] 【拉力赛paro 赛车手尊 x 领航员礼】

by Choir_of_Tides



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Inescapable Back Pose, M/M, Suoh Mikoto on the top, Window Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choir_of_Tides/pseuds/Choir_of_Tides





	Rush [3] 【拉力赛paro 赛车手尊 x 领航员礼】

Prelude

——宗像，你只需要回答我一个问题……

 

1

周防记得宗像每一寸肌肤的温度，手感，还有每一次餍足过后第二日清晨对方沉静徐缓的呼吸，水气弥漫的明显有些迷离的一顷绀紫，仿佛清晨的湖面上笼着一层雾。而醒来后宗像略带前夜倦意那慵懒的神情，就像一只喂饱了再被自己挠下巴颏挠得舒服的乱颤的猫。

不出意外，滚床单的第二天永远是日上三竿。但是，让周防意外的是，这次，就算是宗像强悍到逆天的生物钟，总算也难得失灵了一次。

青色发丝如入水墨滴，随意散在枕间，偌大的房间里，一时刻安静到只能听的到身侧人节奏徐缓的轻轻呼吸声，周防就那样的欣赏着宗像难得一见毫无防备的睡颜。大抵，也只有在这样纯粹不受打扰的时候，宗像才在各种意味上都完完全全属于自己。

至少，周防是这么认为。

透过隔光窗帘，从罅隙间，阳光努力挤过，直至只剩下细细一缕。嗅着仔细打理过的床品上混合着阳光与高级洗衣液的味道，一种温暖的满足感，缓缓的从心底孕发开来，一寸一寸暖入四肢百骸。若说这就是幸福，毫无疑问，此情此景即是最大亦是最小的幸福。

那一瞬，那细细的一缕阳光就如同画家指间精细的画笔，描摹出一小半宗像侧脸的轮廓。无意打扰这一秒最最值得珍惜的小小幸福，周防甚至放弃了翻身，只是异常贪婪的，享受着旁人从未得见的，仅仅独属于自己的宗像。

无关竞争对手，无关车队，甚至无关车手与领航员的身份，抛却一切身份，撕掉一切外界的标签，只是纯粹的“周防尊”与纯粹的“宗像礼司”……

 

2

“Left 2 and right 3 into left 1 straight 150”

“Cut to left 3 into left 5 and back, up and 80”

“Right 6 and left 2 full gear，release for 50 then right 6”

“Full gear then release for 50...do you copy，Suoh？do you...”

“又被尊切出去啦？”，一截衬衫在手肘下挽的整整齐齐的手臂伸到面前，听语气中度把握的相当完美的玩笑意味，毫无疑问是HMR的车队经理，草薙集团的独子，草薙出云，“还是蓝又掉了？”

“……”，宗像并无意回应对方的俏皮话，只是抬手取下卡在耳骨间设计的很小巧功能却极其完备的蓝牙耳麦，随便丢在桌上，顺便接过了草薙微笑着递过来的水杯，拧开，补充了一大口水分。

“大将就那个脾气……”，堪堪压下舌尖快滑出，差点被底下那帮小崽子私下里熏到成为可怕习惯的“大嫂”二字，草薙拍了拍对方的肩头，还是习惯性的安慰了几句。大将的大嫂这形容还是没错的，只是在毫不知情的本人面前这么叫出来，只怕会被那位只会比大将更难难琢磨的“大嫂”报以礼貌却不（yao）尴（hei）尬（hua）的微笑。作为车队经理，草薙心里知道宗像不像HMR曾经的任何一位领航，心理建设能力不好，哪儿敢指名道姓要来主动做自家king脸跟脾气一样臭的领航。一场比赛下来，时常见到败下来情绪上头的车手对领航甩脸子的情形，而像HMR一样领航被气得在车手摔门恨恨而去的，确是真不常见的。

“现在机油温度多少？”

耳机里周防的声音打断了草薙与宗像的闲谈，现在坐在车队经理的位置而过去曾经做过周防的专属技师的男人冲宗像摆了摆手，好像是在示意他可以去先休整片刻。

“120°C，没事，你继续按照这个状态开，尊。坏不了，再怎么说也是咱家的宝贝。”

草薙扫了一眼系统上即时记录下来的状态数据，毫不犹豫的通过蓝牙耳麦下达了最准确的判断。

“本来这次试车就是想试一下新换的机油在极限状态赛车高负荷运转过程中油膜的稳定性。今年的供应商又该续合同了，刚好考察一下其他部件用不用也采买新的，十束也在外面漂着呢，给他个采买单子顺带让他去跑一趟把要签还有续的供应商都一并搞定好。”

“呵，那你试完车有什么预定？”，驾轻就熟的操控着座下的这匹拥有1.6L涡轮增压引擎，通过ECU调教以及进排气改装动力，并且采用6速序列式变速箱以及Brembo刹车套件、ZF-Sachs绞牙避震、米其林热熔胎等配置，220匹马力、270牛米扭矩输出的“野兽”，蓝牙耳麦把周防那声咬着烟头不轻不重却戏谑意味极浓的哼声传送的堪称“相当高保真”，“没事的话，我跟宗像就回去了。”

“谈赞助……”，周防难得从草薙的这几个字里听出几分头疼的味道，只因为头疼确实头疼，HMR车队的改装费用长年居高不下，而追根溯源终极的罪魁祸首还是HMR那位当家每次比赛都足够“大手笔”的毁车神技。就算是巧妇也会苦于无米之炊，草薙只觉得自己天生就是为“毁灭神”与车队事务天天苦劳命的“巧妇”。

好想有机会可以好好放个假，去个热带小岛，游个泳，喝个小酒，再顺道艳个遇，把个妹……

或者说，带着一位足够优秀的女人，一起去享受下生活什么的。

草薙此时此刻脑海中不受控制的想起了那位犹如冰原一般理性冷彻，同时也如冰原令人窒息般的性感美丽的女子。

 

3

淡岛世理，S4车队的车队经理，在管理车队与谈赞助拉供应相当有手段，在一票男性占绝大多数的赛车行业里，真心算的上是难得一遇的女中豪杰。草薙在谈判桌上也已经多次见识过淡岛跟供应商“杀”价的“狠”手腕，但是直到遇到宗像，才真正发觉，这“冰原女”的“狠”手腕到底师承何人。

想来还真是宗像给自己备好的一手“大礼”，想到此，面对着对面金发谨严的挽着，一身干练套装的女人，草薙只觉得自己胃好疼的同时，更为清楚的意识到宗像能如此“云淡风轻”的就拍拍屁股从S4跳槽，啊，不对，是转会到死对头HMR车队上边“那位大人”竟丝毫没有出手阻止的真正原因。

原来……S4车队自身，就是那名为宗像礼司的男人献予国常路家的礼物。

至于为何车队能成为一人之物，还是不得不谈到不同车队管理模式上的差异。而S4车队的管理模式实属赛车界的异类，车队的存在，在拥有原本后方支援车手与领航员的功能同时，亦是挑选培养精英车手领航员的孵化器。宗像能离开S4这一时点，就意味着S4这柄寒光乍现的利剑经过无数次捶打，淬火，再捶打，打磨的过程，只待彻底咬上敌人的脆弱却致命之所，血溅四方。若是说宗像是赛场之上单打独斗的孤狼，那么在宗像引领下培养出的S4车队就是足以以策略与战术配合，追杀，撕裂对手的狼群。

较之宗像在的HMR车队，现阶段宗像不在的S4车队，毫无疑问，才是比过去更难对付的对手。

“靠，明明带领S4车队创下无数辉煌的创造者宗像礼司离开了对手的攻略难度应该有所下降才对……”

从小就跟着家里移居海外，在商海摸爬滚打长大，成年后也丝毫没有倚靠草薙家的人脉与光环，一步一步脚踏实地的在各个行业扎稳脚跟，若单论谈生意拉赞助的本事，应该不会有任何人能够让草薙陷入如此被动的境地，更不说对手是一位女人，还是胸大本应无脑几杯酒几顿饭聊一聊撩一撩轻轻松松就搞定下来的那种。可就是对面的那位，草薙谈判桌上桌下，公开私下里都接（dui）触（lei）过不少次却未曾漏出任何破绽，酒钱撒了不少，却被Miss淡岛唯独跟豆类泥过不去就差相爱相杀的“奇妙”鸡尾酒sense搞到胃痛。因而这次谈赞助又一次因缘际会对上“冰原女”，就算是草薙也忍不住在心中暗暗腹诽那来自宗像礼司的恶意。

“要是宗像在场这次赞助铁定稳妥妥的就落入HMR手里了……”，草薙干脆移开视线，随便翻了两三页准备的报表材料，深呼一口气努力说服自己放弃再把脑力浪费在与谈判毫无关系的琐事上，可一想到没准此时此刻自己两大头疼事的始作俑者云雨的正风生水起，心中一撮火苗还是硬顶了上去。

“你到底为甚要来HMR车队，还指名要做尊的领航员，宗像礼司？”，草薙习惯性的抬手捏了捏山根，似是想缓解排解不出的头痛，不由苦笑道，“来看HMR怎么掉到你精心布置好的‘陷阱’里么？”

 

4

“宗像，你只需要回答我一个问题……”

如果不看那个极具要挟意味的体位，被对方用领带随随便便打了个死结捆住又被掐着腕部沿着漂亮的背脊向上推到极限的手臂以及背后男人下面那物事顶端深深抵住的要命位置，这个提问还可以说是礼貌的。

宗像只觉得自己肩膀要被周防的力道逼到在脱臼边缘试探，保持着背后手臂那个姿势与其说痛，不如说是已经过了会痛的阶段，到了快失去知觉的极限，一旦放下，估计回流的血液就会如同噬心的蚁群一样在细小的血管间肆意作乱。可不管怎样，被周防按着手腕压向玻璃，双腿从背后强行挤入腿间，成跪姿的双腿无法合拢。毫无疑问，这个体位真的不愧于其“无法挣脱的后背位”的名称，不光无处逃避，就算是轻微的挣扎，身体中的那物将以120%的几率与那里发生不可言说的“剧烈”接触，而宗像清楚的知道，要不是意志力竭力维持，自己的腿其实早已酥软，铁铁承受不住那里再受到任何“刺激”，一旦接触，腿再一软，后果……不堪设想……

“不是有更正常的提问方式，笨蛋。”，对着仅仅隔着一层薄薄的单向玻璃下远方无机质的都市灯光与车流，早先的羞耻感早已丢了个大半，借着上半身自玻璃传递来的寒意稍稍逼退了来自后半身情欲的炽热，宗像暗暗在心里骂了一声。

“什么问题……”，就着这个逆天级别扭的姿势，男人稍稍扭过头，调整过呼吸与声调，才出口戏谑道，“至于让你不惜中途停下来还这么强迫着也要问？”

“宗像，你为什么来HMR？”，周防沉默着凝视了半晌玻璃上宗像被情欲染上一层薄薄绯红色角度扭的撩人的侧颈线条，无视过宗像话里话外都寻常到一批的戏谑。

“对你产生了兴趣……”，宗像本想习惯性的推推眼镜，但是苦于手被缚在身后，不得无奈放弃。

“呵，难道不是……‘性~趣~’？”，气流擦过喉咙口，滚出一声意味不明的轻笑，故意拉长了“性趣”二字，周防恶意般极小幅度的顶胯，就仿佛是掐着那金丝雀的翅扯弄的黑猫，很满意的听到宗像没来得及压抑漏出的一声细微呻吟。

“别自恋……了，你个……”，宗像咬着嘴唇，拼尽最后的力气稍稍抬高臀部，竭尽全力回避开周防恶意满满的攻击。

“说实话，宗像。我知道你腿撑不住了，‘诚实’回答我的问题，我就给你个痛快的。”

“对了，别忘了，你的第二条命……也在我手里。”，仿佛宣示存在感一般，身前枪膛里子弹满满的火药爆发寸前，而那枪柄处传来的熟悉到不能再熟悉的温度，宗像不必低头看都知道此时此刻作妖的到底是何许人也。

“你也知道……”，背后的周防咧出的笑意就像是大张着嘴准备要咬上猎物脆弱致命之所的美丽野兽，“我耐性不太好，Munakata。”

终于，宗像认命似的默默的阖上了绀紫眼瞳，鸦羽般的睫毛微微翕动，扬起的头颅暴露出脆弱而又敏感的白皙颈间，喉结滚动了几下，仿佛咽下了一口唾沫。

 

——你知道，你一战成名的那次达喀尔拉力赛

——哪次？

——最后过了终点线，快到收车台轮轴差点崩了那次，几乎冲到观赛的记者还有观众堆里那次

——记不清了……可跟你有什么关系，宗像？

——那次我也参赛了，作为业余车手，也是我最初踏入赛车界，被S4车队挖角的契机

——最后颁奖仪式我也在观赛的人群里，只是你还不知道有我看着你……

 

Epilogue

我曾经跨过山和大海，也穿过人山人海

……只为遇到你

 


End file.
